A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) comprises a color film substrate, an array substrate, and a backlight module for providing a light source. In comparison with the LCD, an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display has a self-luminous advantage as a current-type light emitting device.
Usually, an OLED panel which is an OLED backlight may be disposed on a non-display side of a liquid crystal display panel to provide backlight for the LCD. In this case, the backlight module and the color film substrate may be removed from the LCD. Accordingly, structure of the LCD can be simplified.
To drive the OLED panel and the LCD panel to display, typically, driver ICs for driving the OLED panel and the liquid crystal display panel need to be set separately. However, as a result, the number of driver ICs will be increased, which leads to a complex product structure and a cost rising.